the pirate
by Herat
Summary: What will Gajeel do when Levy's pirate lover Koga comes back for her? Will she stay with Gajeel or will she go to the man she loved first? I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. The Pirate

Gajeel was standing infront of the guild waiting for Levy to return with Jet and Droy. When a guy with an eye patch and pirate clothes stood next to him.

" Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" Gajeel smirked and pointed to the logo on the door.

" the one and only, Whatcha doing here?" the pirate removed his hat and bowed in respect.

" i'm Koga the ruthless, and I have come here to find the maiden I have left behind so many years ago." Gajeel smirked and slapped him hard on the back.

" seems we have the same agenda!" Koga was confused as he was also rubbing his back.

" how so?" Gajeel winked.

" well were both have maidens, your looking for one and I'm waiting for mine to return. name's Gajeel by the way" Koga blushed and shook his hand.

" I see, so are a pirate too Gajeel?" Gajeel shook his head.

" Don't know, I would consider my self a Bandit. no offense but i can't stand ships." Koga patted his shoulder and headed inside.

" everyone has there preferences, but i for one am going to look for my maiden, perhaps you know her?" Gajeel thought for a moment, cause there were alot of girls in the guild nd if it's been many years maybe she's changed in appearence.

" Well what's her name?" Koga put his hat back on before leaning against the building.

" her name is Levy Mcgarden."


	2. The Pirate Part 2

_'her name is Levy Mcgarden'_ the sound of another saying name made his blood boil. Did she plan this all along? was he just a quick fix? heck did she play them both? Koga just smiled.

" So you know her?" Gajeel grabbed Koga by the collar of his shirt.

" not anymore." Koga pulled himself together and tried to finish his sentence.

" well let me finish bandit, i was saying If you know her give her a message for me. tell her i'm sorry. and if she wants to join my crew 'again' she has til tonight to tell me." Gajeel let him down after giving a sigh of relief.

" What do you mean by again?" Koga smiled a grin.

" well Levy was the famous 'blue witch', first mate and lover of Koga the Ruthless! but that was 9 years ago. as far as i can see she is in love with you Bandit, so as a means of good will I will leave." Gajeel gave a smirk.

" funny she never mentioned you." Koga laughed as he fell to the ground.

" Of course not! she values her life." before Gajeel could ask Levy came into view holding hands with Jet and Droy. Koga held his mouth open in shock as he saw Levy.

" This is not how i pictured my Levy! well at least her life style hasn't changed." Gajeel laughed and asked

" What life style?" Koga whispered in his ear.

" well if you want to know, Levy had men fall at her feet, propose, and ask her to have their children. she still does." Gajeel blushed and pushed koga away as Levy gave him a hug.

" Gajeel I missed you!" Gajeel grunted making Levy let go of him.

" what is it?" Gajeel pointed to Koga not saying a word. Levy held her hand over her mouth as she saw Koga. Jet walked up to Koga and punched him across the face.

" you have some nerve coming back Koga! what? did you think Levy would just sit around and wait for 9 years!" Koga got back up and walked up to Levy.

"No, I didn't come back for love. Levy the bandit you love knows what i'm going to ask. I hoped to have him ask you for me. but i would be honored if you would be my first mate again." Levy walked over to Koga with hands on her hips.

" really cause that's not what i saw when you left me here! what happened Koga did that girl not make the cut? I would rather die than be with you." Koga picked his hat off the ground, put it on and started to walk.

" my offer still stands should you change your mind ' Blue Witch' " Levy became pale at the sound of her old name. Gajeel never saw Levy react like this. She grabbed Jet and Droy.

" Guys you can't tell anyone about Koga! don't tell them about what he called me either please!" Jet and Droy agreed with Levy. but it hit Gajeel like a brick '_of course not! she values her life!' _Was Levy wanted or have some bounty. Gajeel gave Levy a hug. he knew what it was like to live that life.

" Don't worry shrimp" Levy pushed Gajeel away and headed inside the guild with a smile to hide what she was really thinking.

" you coming Gajeel." Gajeel just shrugged and walked inside fairy tail. He was glad Levy didn't take the offer, cause if she did he wouldn't be able to calm panther lily. Man that cat loved her just as much as he did maybe even more. but he wouldn't have it anyother way. just seeing Levy by his side was all he needed even if Jet and Droy would get in the way all the time. Lily who was now in Levy's arms looked at Gajeel's smile.

" You okay Gajeel?" Gajeel erased his smile and patted Lily on the head.

" of course! why wouldn't I be." Mirajane put her arm around Levy.

" yeah Lily, your partner is in love that's all." Gajeel blushed and walked into the corner. Levy laughed as Lily flew over to Gajeel to comfort him.

" oh mira! now look what you did." Mirajane gave Levy a hug and went back to serving the others.

" just stating the obvious honey." Levy sighed sat down on the stairs that lead to Makarov's office. She would like to keep her past a secret, but they would find out soon, Koga would be back and force her to leave the guild. Everyone noticed Levy crying, wondering why? Jet and Droy knew why. If they found out she was the ' Blue witch' they would be after the 50 million jewel reward she had. Gajeel walked over and grabbed Levy taking her to the back room behind the bar, and locked the door.

" What's wrong with you!?" Levy pulled out a poster from her bag and gave it to Gajeel. It had a picture of a younger Koga and Levy dressed in a skimpy out fit. it said ' Koga the ruthless and the Blue Witch' reward 50,000,000 jewel.

" Does that answer your question? If Koga walks in this guild! how many people will be fighting over who gets the reward!" Gajeel ripped up the poster.

" who said he was coming back?" Levy got up and shook Gajeel.

" he will! and when he does do i have to explain what will happen to the guild!" Gajeel pushed down and got angry.

" Your not making any sense! what does the guild have to do with anything?!" Levy grunted in frustration.

" Hello! the fairy council will have a field day! a guild gave membership to the most wanted person in fiore!" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders.

" so, when has makarov ever obeyed the rules? besides who cares, you and me just have more in common." Levy blushed and crossed her arms.

" can we get out of here before the guild wonders what were doing in here."


End file.
